Bailey, New Hampshire
Category:ArticlesCategory:Locations | galaxy = | region = | system = | sector = | suns = | moons = | planet = | continent = North America | country = United States of America | state = New Hampshire | city = | locale = | residents = Ed Ferbel; Kathy Ferbel | poi = Fix-It Shop; Serenity Fields | 1st = }} Bailey is a fictional town featured in comic books published by DC Comics. It is a part of the mainstream DC Universe and is associated with the "Fourth World" mythos. Description Bailey is a small hamlet located in the U.S. state of New Hampshire. For a time, the New God and famous escape artist Scott Free, aka Mister Miracle decided to retire from show business and moved to Bailey along with his partner, Oberon, and his wife, Big Barda. He opened up his own garage called the Fix-It Shop and tried to eke out a normal life for himself. However, things are rarely normal for people like Scott - especially when family decides to move in. Scott's father, Izaya, Highfather of the New Gods, decided to spend some time visiting his children. An ambitious talent scout named Funky Flashman also made life tedious for Scott in Bailey. Then there was the head. Points of Interest ; Fix-It Shop: The Fix-It Shop was a mechanics garage owned by Scott Free. It also served as a storage facility for his various Apokoliptian devices as well as materials used in his stage performances. The Fix-It Shop was destroyed when members of the World Protective League raided it in search of the Head. In order to rebuild, Scott reluctantly signed a contract that pushed him back into the life of a showman. ; Serenity Fields: Serenity Fields was a scientific research firm that had at least one of location based out of the town of Bailey, New Hampshire. The project manager of this facility was a man named Sidney Weisell. It was believed that Serenity Fields was conducting unethical experiments on animals, which caused several of the town members to stage a protest against the facility. One of the protesters was a woman named Kathy Ferbel. Another was a woman named Barda Free. Barda felt that marching around outside with a sign shouting slogans was pointless in lieu of the effectiveness of simply bursting inside and bashing some heads. Sidney Weisell came outside to quell the ruckus caused by the protesters. When his comments were deemed rude by Barda and Kathy, Barda assaulted him, lifting him into the air and threatening him with bodily harm. Kathy however, felt that such action would only serve to to more harm than good. Residents * Big Barda * Ed Ferbel * Kathy Ferbel * Oberon * Scott Free * Sidney Weisell Notes & Trivia * "Bailey" is also the name of a series of flying, robotic sentinels featured on the science fiction television series Cleopatra 2525. See also External Links * References Category:New Hampshire